


Leon's Nephew

by andersd5



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: All Alone, Attraction, Chris - Freeform, Chris Danny Leon, Chris grunts and growls, Chris shows Danny his dominant side, Chris' cock, I'm going to give it to you hard, Jovan has plans for Danny, M/M, You can do better than that bitch boy, being Chris' slut, cock whore, cum whore, daddys slut, giving in, making it hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:35:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 20,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28437717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andersd5/pseuds/andersd5
Summary: The tall figure stood in the dark looking at Danny. Are you Danny Kennedy, asked the figure? Who are you, said Danny? I won’t ask again, said the dark figure. Neither will I, said Danny. Danny reached down on the small table next to him and placed his hand around the marble statue. I don’t have time for this, as the figure moved towards Danny. Danny spun and struck the man in the head sending him to the floor. When Leon’s favorite nephew is in danger of being abducted, he turns to Chris Redfield for help. Just keep him safe until I can catch this fuck, said Leon. It seemed easy enough to Chris, but nothing is ever easy when a Kennedy is involved, especially Danny. Danny thinks Chris is the hottest man he has ever seen. Chris thinks Danny is the most annoying guy he has ever met. Danny decides to make Chris HIS mission.
Relationships: Chris Redfield/ Danny Kennedy
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Danny looked at his watch, it was almost nine o'clock. Hey guy's I need to take off, I still have to study for the psych exam tomorrow said Danny. Everyone said their good nights and Danny headed for his apartment. Danny was not a typical college student, he was smart, brilliant, and hot as fuck. Danny looked at his phone and seen a message from his Uncle Leon, "Call me when you get home. UL". Danny smiled, out of all his Uncle's Leon was his favorite, not just because Leon spoiled him rotten, but Leon had always treated him like a person. Danny looked over his shoulder as he walked down his street. The attempted abduction from last week still fresh in his mind. Danny reached into his pocket and placed his hand on the gun Leon had given him. Leon had taught Danny how to use firearms when he was twelve, and he taught Danny a lot, and Danny was a dead shot.

Anything yet Redfield, said Leon? Nothing, said Chris. He should be there soon, don't scare him, said Leon. Roger that, said Chris smiling. Danny entered his building and walked up to his apartment he shared with two other guys. Danny unlocked the door and went inside and threw his backpack on the floor. He walked into the living room and flipped the light switch, but the light did not come on. Great, said Danny. Danny stops and turns, he can see the silhouette of a large man standing at the other end of the room. The tall figure stood in the dark looking at Danny. Are you Danny Kennedy, asked the figure? Who are you, said Danny? I won’t ask again, said the dark figure. Neither will I, said Danny. Danny reached down on the small table next to him and placed his hand around the marble statue. I don’t have time for this, as the figure moved towards Danny. Danny spun and struck the man in the head sending him to the floor. 

Danny bolted from the apartment and ran down the street and hid behind some bushes where he could see the front of his building. the large man came out the front holding his head and got into a large Black SUV and drove slowly down the street. Danny ran back to the apartment and grabbed his phone and called Leon. Danny, said Leon? Uncle Leon there was a man in my apartment when I got home, I managed to get away, said Danny. Where are you, asked Leon? I'm back in the apartment, the guy got in a large Black SUV and is driving around looking for me, said Danny. Grab your emergency bag and get out of the apartment and hide, I'm coming to get you, said Leon. I sent someone from the BSAA to pick you up, if he arrives before I do, tell him I'm on my way, said Leon. What's his name, asked Danny? His name is Chris Redfield, said Leon. 

Danny grabbed the emergency bag and hid outside of the building. A motor cycle pulled up and Danny recognized it as being Leon's. Danny ran to Leon and hugged him, are you alright, said Leon. Yeah, can we go, said Danny. Leon handed Danny a helmet and he got on the bike behind Leon. Leon rode back to the BSAA base. Danny and Leon walked into a large conference room. Danny recognized Jill and went over and gave her a hug. You alright, asked Jill? Fine said Danny smiling. Danny notice a rather large man sitting at the table holding an ice bag on the side of his head. He was handsome, he was built and Danny was totally interest. And who are you, asked Danny smiling. I'm Chris Redfield, the guy you knocked in the head at your apartment, said Chris. That was you in my apartment, said Danny? Yeah, your uncle asked me to pick you up and bring you here, said Chris. 

Why didn't you answer me when I asked who you were, said Danny? It wasn't safe there and I needed to get you out of there, said Chris. God, I'm so sorry but I thought you were there to abduct me, said Danny. Chris looked at Danny, he was definitely a Kennedy, slim, blonde hair, handsome face and an ass like no other. Are you all right, asked Danny? I'll live, said Chris. Let's get you something to eat, said Jill as she took Danny out the door. Sorry about that Chris, but he's really scared, said Leon. Chris chuckled, he's definitely a Kennedy, said Chris. I have a favor to ask Chris, said Leon? I'm listening, said Chris. I want you to take Danny somewhere safe and protect him until I can catch this fuck, said Leon? I don't want to know where you take him because I know if he's with you he's safe, said Leon. Sounds easy enough, I need to use my vacation time anyway, sure, said Chris. 

Danny looked across the table at Jill, so tell me about this Chris Redfield guy, said Danny smiling. Jill laughed, you are a Kennedy through and through, said Jill. Chris is Captain of Alpha Team here at the BSAA and my friend of many years, said Jill. Is he single, asked Danny? Jill laughed, I think Chris is a little too old and a little too much for you little one, said Jill. I'll be the judge of that, said Danny giving Jill a coy look. I'm twenty and perfectly legal, said Danny. Right now lets just focus on keeping you safe, said Jill. Danny blew out a huff of air, you're no fun, said Danny grinning at Jill. So who exactly is after me, asked Danny. Your uncle stopped an arms dealer named Jovan from selling weapons to the Umbrella Corporation and in the process Jovan lost everything, said Jill. He swore revenge on Leon, said Jill. 

Do you know who is trying to make a play for Danny, asked Chris? It's Jovan, said Leon. Jovan, I thought he was dead, said Chris? No such luck, said Leon, that was his brother down in Panama. So he's after Danny to get even with you, said Chris? BINGO Brother, said Leon. I know a place I can take Danny, said Chris. It's secluded but tactically sound, said Chris. When would you like for me to take him there, said Chris? Is tomorrow morning too soon for you, asked Leon? Not at all, said Chris. We'll leave at 0800, said Chris. Thanks Chris, said Leon. Danny and Jill walked into the room, Danny made his way over next to Chris and sat down. Chris noticed the small bandage on Danny's head. Chris looked at Danny, how's your head, asked Chris? Danny looked at Chris and smiled, well I haven't had any complaints yet, thanks for asking, said Danny.

Jill and Leon begin to crack up laughing at Danny. Chris looks at Jill and Leon, and suddenly realizes what Danny was implying, Chris looks at Danny then back to Leon. Is it too late to change my mind, asked Chris? Chris turned to Danny, you do realize what's going on here, aid Chris? Yes, Auntie Jill explained everything to me about this Jovan dick, said Danny. I have to go with you and spend a couple of days until Uncle Leon kicks this guys ass, said Danny. Well it may be more than a couple of days, said Leon. Whatever as long as you get him, said, Danny. Danny turned to Chris, so where are we going, some swanky hotel, a big boat, you know what, don't tell me I want to be surprised, said Danny. Oh, you're gonna be surprised alright, said Chris chuckling. I'll need to go shopping for clothes, I didn't bring any with me, said Danny.

Chris can help you with that, do not use any of your credit cards or your bank card, Jovan can trace it, said Leon. Danny looked at Chris, hope you like to shop, said Danny winking. Just tell me what he spends and I'll reimburse you, said Leon. One more thing, said Leon full of dread, I need you to give me your phone, said Leon. Sure, call whoever you want, said Danny smiling as he handed Leon his phone. What I mean is, I have to keep this until this is over, said Leon. Danny sat for a moment, YOU MEAN I CAN'T TAKE MY PHONE WITH ME, yelled Danny? FORGET IT, said Danny. I'll just stay here, said Danny. Jovan could be tracking you by your phone, said Chris. How am I supposed to talk to my friends, said Danny? You can't, said Leon. Jovan could be using one of them to get to you, said Leon. Danny's face turns blood red, well good night, said Chris as he walked out the door giggling.


	2. Chapter 2

Chris left the Mess Hall and ran into Leon. Where's Danny, asked Chris? I thought he was with you said Leon? I'll check his room, said Chris. Chris knocked on Danny's door. After a minute Chris began to hit the door harder. The door finally opened and there stood Danny in a pair of low rise briefs rubbing his eyes, What, said Danny in a raspy voice? It's after seven, you need to get ready, said Chris. Why are we leaving so damn early, said Danny? Because we need to, said Chris. Chris looked down at Danny in the low rise briefs, Danny was hot, but he was also the nephew of one his oldest and best friends. I'll be back in a little while to get you said Chris. Chris returned a short time later to get Danny and knocked on the door. No answer, Chris opened the door and walked in to find Danny back in bed. Chris walked over and picked Danny up out of the bed and walked into the bathroom.

What the Hell are you doing, said Danny. Waking you up said Chris as he stood Danny in the shower and turned on the cold water. The shower spraying Danny with the icy water. Danny began to yell and scream. TURN THAT OFF, ARE YOU FUCKING NUTS, yelled Danny. After a minute Chris turned off the water. WHAT IS YOUR MALFUNCTION, yelled Danny shivering in the shower? You're awake now aren't you, said Chris? Now get dried off and dressed, I will meet you in Bay 3 in five minutes, said Chris. PSYCHO, yelled Danny as Chris left. Danny dressed and went to the Mess Hall for coffee and breakfast. Chris looked at his watch and tapped his foot. Where the Hell is he, said Chris as he walked back to Danny's room, Danny wasn't there. Now where the Hell is he, said Chris as he continued down the hall. Chris passed the Mess Hall and caught a glimpse of Danny sitting at a table eating.

Chris walked in and picked Danny up in his arms. Danny managed to grab his cup of coffee as Chris picked him up and carried him down the hall. Well at least you saved me from the horrible food they serve in there, said Danny as he took a drink of the coffee and tossed the cup. You were supposed to meet me twenty minutes ago at Bay 3, said Chris. I was hungry and you do not want to be around me until I have had at least one cup of coffee in me, said Danny. We're on a schedule, said Chris as he walked down the hallway. Danny put his arms around Chris' neck, anyone one ever told you how sexy you are when you're in soldier mode, said Danny. Chris stopped and dropped Danny to his feet. Let's go, said Chris. Yes sir, said Danny giving Chris a salute. So where are we going asked Danny as he followed Chris down the hallway? 

I thought you wanted to be surprised, said Chris. Well now I want a hint, said Danny. Chris turned to Danny, I'm taking you someplace where no one would think to find you, said Chris. Las Vegas, said Danny, with a puzzled look. Chris grinned at Danny, somewhere a little more remote, said Chris. Danny followed Chris into the bay and saw all of the helicopters, we're flying, said Danny? Yes, said Chris. Oh in that case I will need some gum, said Danny. Chris turned to Danny, fresh out, said Chris. I can't fly with out gum, the pressure will build and my head will explode, said Danny. Only if I'm lucky, said Chris as he walked towards the helicopter. I heard that, said Danny. Good, said Chris as he spoke to the piolet. DOES ANYONE HERE HAVE A PIECE OF GUM I COULD HAVE, yelled Danny? A bay worker walked up to Danny, I do, said the man.

Thank you, said Danny as he slid his hand into the man's shirt pocket and took out the gum. Danny unwrapped the gum and slowly slid it between his lips. MMMM, I feel so minty fresh, said Danny. How's my breath, asked Danny and he leaned closer to the man and softly breathed in his face? Chris walked over and pulled Danny towards the helicopter by his arm. HEY, I was flirting with that guy, said Danny. You looked and sounded more like a prostitute, said Chris. Danny's mouth fell open, PROSTITUTE, yelled Danny. Chris pushed Danny into the helicopter, now sit down, buckle in and put on your headset, said Chris. Are you always this bossy, said Danny? Yes, said Chris. Well you would be much more pleasant it you got laid more often, said Danny as he pulled the headset on his head. Chris buckled in and put on his headset.

Chris looked at Danny and turned on his headset, can you hear me said Chris. Danny was looking out the window as the helicopter started. Chris reached over and turned on Danny's headset. Can you hear me, said Chris. Yes, stop yelling, said Danny. Our flight will take about one hour, then we will drive the rest of the way, said Chris. Don't forget I need to stop and by clothes, said Danny. I haven't forgotten laughed Chris. Chris' laughter made Danny feel uneasy. The helicopter landed and Chris took Danny to a large black SUV. We should be at the location in twenty minutes, said Chris. Where are we, said Danny. Rural Northern Michigan, said Chris. Never heard of it, are we close to Chicago, asked Danny smiling? It's about 150 miles west of here, said Chris. Chris began to drive, do you think I will have time for a facial at the mall, said Danny?

We're not going to the mall, said Chris. How am I supposed to buy clothes if we don't stop at the mall, said Danny? You will by them here, said Chris as he made a left turn into a parking lot. WALMART, screamed Danny. I can't be seen at a Walmart, said Danny. They don't sell designer clothing here, they sell...... They sell clothing, said Chris. Clothing I'll never wear, said Danny. Fine walk around naked, said Chris. It's comparable to wearing anything from this place, and don't think I won't walk around naked, said Danny. Chris parked, let's go said Chris. Danny put on his sunglasses and followed Chris into the store. I swear if this get's on Social Media, I'm coming for you, said Danny. Nobody here knows you or me, so relax and just get what you need, said Chris. Danny walked up to a rack of t-shirts, OH MY GOD, said Danny.

What, said Chris? These are polyester, said Danny. Danny shopped for over an hour, he wrinkled his nose at everything Chris suggested. Are you done, said Chris? DONE, said Danny? I still have to buy socks and underwear, I bet all they sell here is like, grandpa underwear, said Danny. It doesn't matter, nobody is going to see you in them anyway, said Chris. Danny spent another hour looking around. That's it were going, said Chris. I still have to buy "personal hygiene", whispered Danny. Fine, said Chris. I bet they don't even sell decent lube here, said Danny as he walked down the isle. Chris smiled at the comment Danny made, he may be a pain in the ass, but he was fucking hot, thought Chris. Danny finished shopping and Chris resumed driving, please tell me that this place at least has a pool and decent room service, said Danny? 

Chris started laughing, what's so funny, said Danny? Well there is a pool, kind of, said Chris. OH MY GOD, YOU BETTER NOT BE TAKING ME TO SOME HILLBILLY MOTEL 6, yelled Danny? Actually, it's not a motel at all, said Chris. Where are you taking me, said Danny looking worried? Some place where you can relax, commune with nature, and have a really good time, said Chris. Danny looked confused by Chris description, alright I want to know where we are going right now, said Danny? I'm taking you to my cabin, said Chris. Cabin, said Danny? I finished building it two years ago, said Chris. Danny smiled, you built your own cabin, said Danny? Yes, said Chris and it's where I go to relax, said Chris. I would have love to have seen you using those big strong arms, just pounding those nails into the wood, said Danny as he rubbed Chris arm. I bet you would, said Chris laughing.

And before you ask, there are ton's of fun things to do, said Chris. Really, like what, said Danny? We could go swimming, or fishing, said Chris. We could go hiking, or even gemstone hunting, said Chris. Danny smiled, he hated every suggestion that Chris made, but what made him smile was Chris had used the word "we". You would hang out with me and do all that stuff, said Danny? Sure, said Chris. Interesting, said Danny smiling. Danny was an only child, his parents never spent much time with him because of their work. They had always just thrown money at him and expected him to entertain himself. Maybe Chris was more than just a "rough around the edges soldier", thought Danny. Chris turned on a dirt road and continued driving, as they turned a bend Danny saw a large Cedar house come into view. 

Is that it, said Danny leaning into the windshield? Chris pulled up in front of the cabin. That's home, said Chris. Danny stepped out of the SUV, it was much larger that he had anticipated. Welcome to Redfield Manor, said Chris laughing. Chris grabbed the bags and his own bag and started for the cabin, Chris turned to Danny who was admiring the cabin. You coming or are you just going to stand there all day gawking, said Chris? Danny smiled, I'm coming, said Danny. Chris opened the door and let Danny step inside, the cabin seemed bigger inside, Danny's eyes are drawn to the floor to ceiling fireplace. Now that's a fireplace, said Danny. It took me three months to build that, said Chris. Danny walked over to the fireplace and ran his hand across the smooth rock, where did you get all these smooth stones, asked Danny? 

The river, it's not far from here, I could show you if you like, said Chris? Danny turned and looked at Chris, you don't mind, said Danny? Not at all, said Chris. Danny was spoiled, self-entitled, and doted over, but Chris looked at him, he saw an interest in the young man's eyes. Maybe Chris could show Danny things he never knew about? I need coffee, said Danny. Me too, said Chris. Coffee maker is in the kitchen, water is in the well, said Chris. See you in ten, said Chris. I like it strong, said Chris as he went upstairs. Water's in the well, said Danny, what the hell did that mean?


	3. Chapter 3

Danny woke the next morning and came downstairs, he could smell the coffee in the air and walked into the kitchen where he froze and became wide awake. There stood Chris pouring a cup of coffee in nothing but a pair of black trunk underwear. The underwear hugged his muscular ass, Danny's eyes trailed up Chris' back, seeing the powerful muscles of his back and shoulders. Danny could see the salt and pepper hair on the back of Chris' head, Danny could cum right there. Would you like a cup, asked Chris? Danny is snapped back, what, said Danny? Chris turned and smiled at Danny, would you like a cup, said Chris holding up the coffee pot? Yes please, said Danny as he sat at the kitchen table. Chris poured a second cup and walked it over to Danny. Danny's eyes automatically fixed on the huge bulge in the front of Chris' underwear.

Chris sat down, how did you sleep, asked Chris? Great after I took a Xanax, said Danny. I always thought the country was supposed to be peaceful and quite, said Danny. It is, said Chris. No it's not, said Danny, between the crickets, the owls and what ever the Hell that was howling outside, I couldn't sleep. Chris began to laugh, that's just country life, said Chris. Well I'll take a noisy city any day, chuckled Danny. What would you like to do today, asked Chris? I'd like to see how much of that bulge between you legs I can get down my throat, thought Danny. I might do some swimming, maybe some fishing, said Danny. Chris' eyebrows shot up, YOU LIKE TO FISH, said Chris grinning? Don't look so surprised, there are a lot of things I like to do that would surprise you, said Danny. I bet, said Chris laughing. I thought you might find fishing too "icky" to do, said Chris laughing. 

I may be prissy but I'm no sissy, said Danny as he drank his coffee with his pinky extended. Chris chuckled, if you say so, said Chris. Are you hungry, asked Chris. Only for that fat cock between your legs, thought Danny, yes. Chris walked to the refrigerator and took out some eggs and bacon. Eggs and bacon okay, asked Chris? Fine, as Danny stared at Chris' muscular ass. Danny could only imagine how hard Chris could thrust with that muscular ass and hips. Danny was getting hard and needed to distract himself from Chris. What are your plans for the day, asked Danny. I thought I might chop some fire wood, and maybe work on the cabin a little, said Chris. Danny pictured Chris shirtless and in jeans swinging a heavy axe over his head splitting the wood in two as he brought down the axe. Danny was rock hard, I'll be right back, said Danny. 

So you're in a secluded cabin in the woods with the hottest guy on the planet, Danny thought. It's not like Chris is going to grab you and throw you down and fuck your brains out, but I wish he would, thought Danny. After breakfast Danny put on a very tight and skimpy speedo and walked to the lake. There was a small pier and Danny dove off it into the water. The water was still a little chilly for early June and Danny swam for a while. Danny got out of the water and laid on his stomach to sunbathe on the pier. Chris walked out to chop some firewood and spotted Danny sunbathing. Chris' eyes went directly to Danny's small round ass. Chris licked his lips, If I were ten years younger, I'd tear that ass up, thought Chris making him smile. Chris had recently turned fifty and felt he was too old to chase young guys around like Danny. Not to mention he was his best friends nephew. 

Danny was startled when he heard Chris split the first piece of wood. Danny looked at Chris and watched as Chris swung the axe over his head and split the log in half. Danny watched Chris for more than ten minutes. He noticed how the white t-shirt Chris was wearing had become soaked with sweat and watched as the sweat ran down the sides of Chris' face. Danny imagined Chris kissing him and running his rough hands all over Danny's, body as Danny tasted Chris sweat, sliding his body across Chris' just feeling, tasting, and experiencing Chris. You know it's rude to stare, said Chris. Not from where I'm laying it's not, said Danny smiling. Chris chuckled, you could help, said Chris. Danny got up and walked over to Chris and slightly pulled down his sunglasses, I don't do manual labor but if you insist, said Danny.

Danny picked up a piece of the wood Chis had split and tossed it on the pile and smiled. Hey thanks for the help, I wasn't sure if I could have handled that, said Chris laughing. You're welcome, said Danny. Danny looked at Chris, sure is hot out here, said Danny. Yeah, the weather is warm today, said Chris. Yes, that too, said Danny as he pushed his sunglasses up and walked away. Chris laughed and watched Danny walk away. Danny made sure he put a little swing in his ass as he walked away. Chris watched Danny walk up the steps as his round ass swayed and entered the house, fucking hot, said Chris. Danny changed and heard Chris come in the cabin, I'm going to go fish for a while, said Danny. Don't fall in, yelled Chris making Danny laugh. Chris walked in his bathroom and began peeling the sweaty clothes off himself. 

Danny walked outside and looked around for a fishing pole but couldn't find one, damn it, said Danny as he walked back in the house. CHRIS, yelled Danny? No answer. Danny walked upstairs and poked his head in Chris room, he heard movement in the bathroom and walked over to the door. Chris was rubbing the towel through his hair as Danny looked in. There stood Chris completely naked, his thick huge cock hanging in front of him like ripe fruit hanging from a tree, his large balls complementing and balancing the huge member. JESUS, how many people have you killed with that thing, said Danny. Chris quickly put the towel in front of him, what are you doing in here, said Chris. Enjoying the view, said Danny. Do you mind, said Chris? Not at all, said Danny smiling. What did you need, asked Chris? I was looking for a fishing pole, but I'd rather play with your pole, said Danny. 

Very funny, the fishing poles are all the way in the back of the shed, said Chris. Danny walked over to Chris and slid his hand inside the towel and grabbing Chris' cock, I wasn't kidding, said Danny. Chris pulled back from Danny. Look you're a very handsome guy, I will even say hot, said Chris. But you're the nephew of one of my oldest and dearest friend, it would just be too weird, said Chris. Danny put his arms around Chris' neck, Oh baby, I can do weird, said Danny. I believe you, said Chris pulling back. It just wouldn't be right, it would be like betraying my friend, said Chris. Well I'm legal and it's none of Uncle Leon's business what I do or who I do it with, said Danny. Look this is just not going to happen between you and me said Chris. You sure, said Danny running his hand across Chris cock. Positive, said Chris. Now can I please get dressed, said Chris?

Can I watch, said Danny. No, said Chris. Spoil sport, said Danny as he left the bathroom. Chris began to laugh, the kid was tempting. Chris dressed and went outside to find Danny who was looking under rocks. What are you doing, asked Chris. Trying to find a date, said Danny. Chris chuckled and folded his arms across his chest, a date huh, said Chris. I'm trying to find some worms or a cricket, something to use for bait, said Danny. Danny finally found a large night crawler and baited his hook. Danny cast his line into the water. I'm impressed, said Chris. There a whole lot of other way's I could impress you said Danny as he winked at Chris. Chris laughed. You are persistent, said Chris. I'm a Kennedy and we don't give up that easily, said Danny. Chris got a pole from the shed and joined Danny fishing. Danny's pole began to bend, I got something, said Danny as he began to reel. 

Danny reeled in a five pound bass. Looks like we have dinner for tonight, said Chris. Only if you clean it, said Danny. Chris laughed and removed the bass from Danny's line, I'll clean it, but you have to cook it, said Chris looking down at Danny. You can cook, said Chris narrowing his eyes at Danny. Expertly, said Danny. We'll see said Chris. Chris cleaned the fish and took it to Danny, the rest is up to you, said Chris. If you could get the grill started I'll be out shortly, said Danny. Danny put some asparagus, cherry tomato's, and squash into a bowl and drizzles some olive oil, salt and pepper on them. He placed the fish in foil with some butter and garlic and sealed it up and took them to Chris. Please start grilling this and I'll be back shortly, said Danny. Danny went to his room and returned to Chris with a joint.

Is that weed, said Chris. Danny rolled his eyes and then looked at Chris, it's pot, not crack, said Danny. I know, I just wanted to know if you were going to share, said Chris as he smiled at Danny. Danny held the joint to Chris lips and let him take a hit as Chris cooked. Chris blew out the smoke. Danny and Chris finished half the joint, this is some really good Cush and it may give you the giggles, said Danny. I think I can handle it, said Chris. A few minutes later Chris is standing at the grill and began to giggle. What's so funny, said Danny. Nothing, said Chris as he busted out laughing again. You're stoned, said Danny. Yes I am said Chris. It causes other things besides laughter, said Danny looking at Chris crotch.


	4. Chapter 4

Danny sat looking out the window, he missed his apartment and his friends. He thought about the crazy man Jovan who was looking for him. Danny worried what Jovan might do to him if he found him. Everything alright, came Chris' voice from behind him, making him jump a little. Yeah, just thinking, said Danny. Chris sat down next to Danny, what are you thinking about, said Chris. This Jovan character, what if he manages to find me, what would he do to me, said Danny? Chris turned Danny towards him, that's why I'm here and I promise you Danny I won't let him hurt you, said Chris. Look, I know you miss collage, hanging out and partying with your friends, but it won't be forever, said Chris. Danny looked at Chris and smiled, I GUESS the company could be worse, said Danny. Thanks, I think, said Chris. Danny laughed, so tell me about you, said Danny.

Not a whole lot to tell, said Chris. A big, hunky guy like you, I don't believe it, said Danny. Really, said Chris, I spent most of my adult life in the BSAA, said Chris. So do you have a boyfriend, asked Danny? Chris grinned, no, I don't have a boyfriend, said Chris. A hot guy like you and you don't have a boyfriend, said Danny. I get it, said Danny, you're a player. Hardly, said Chris. You just find hot guys, have your way with them and then you're on to the next, said Danny smiling. Chris chuckled, not at my age, said Chris. How old are you, said Danny? I turned fifty a month ago, said Chris. Well you certainly don't look it, said Danny as he ran his hand up one of Chris' large arms. Chris caught Danny's hand, I'm way too old for you, said Chris. I'll be the judge of that, said Danny. I told you, you are the nephew of my best friend, this can't happen, said Chris.

Danny leaned in close to Chris, I bet you could hurt me in all the right ways, said Danny. Chris laughed and stood, I have to go wait for the electrician, said Chris as he walked away. TEASE, yelled Danny at Chris making Chris laugh. That's me, Chris "TEASE" Redfield, said Chris. Danny saw the electrician's truck pull up and Chris went out to talk to him. The electrician got out of his truck and Danny took notice. He was tall, with dark red hair and quite the impressive body. Danny looked at the man's beard and could imagine the man giving him some beard burn on his thighs. Danny walked outside to where Chris and the electrician stood. Danny looked at the electrician, "Mike" was embroidered on the shirt he wore. Danny smiled at Mike, so what's going on, asked Danny? I'm having some more motion lights put in behind the house, said Chris. 

I'll get started, said Mike as he walked to the back of his truck. Chris caught the stare Danny was giving Mike, you behave, said Chris looking down at Danny. Whatever are you talking about, said Danny. I see the way you're looking at him, said Chris. Danny stepped closer to Chris, nothing wrong with making a new friend, said Danny smiling as he walked away. Chris was working on installing a new section of flooring when Danny walked by. If you're bored you can come help me with the flooring, said Chris. I told you, I don't do manual labor, said Danny as he continued on making Chris laugh. Danny walked to the back of the house to find Mike wiring the new motion lights. So what made you want to become an electrician, asked Danny? It's the family business, said Mike. My dad was an electrician, my older brother, and now me, said Mike.

Danny pretended to trip and Mike caught him. Be careful there, said Mike smiling. Danny's hands were on Mike's biceps, wow, you are in really good shape, said Danny smiling at Mike. Thanks, said Mike smiling. Danny stood up and looked at Mike, I couldn't help but notice something, said Danny. What, said Mike? This, said Danny as he cupped Mikes cock through his jeans. Mike swallowed hard, I don't this is a good idea, what if the big guy comes out and sees us, said Mike? Lug nut is too busy with the flooring he's installing, said Danny as he pulled down Mike's zipper. Danny unbuttoned Mike's jeans and knelt down in front of him. Danny pulled down Mike's jeans to be greeted by a thick, uncut cock. Danny grabbed the thick cock and ran his tongue down into the foreskin, making Mike draw in a breath. 

Danny slowly pulled back on the foreskin allowing the thick head of Mike's cock to emerge. Danny placed the head in his mouth, swirling his tongue around it, FUCK, said Mike as Danny looked up at him. Danny began to suck up and down on mike's hard cock, allowing it to graze the back of his throat and hearing Mike moan. Chris stood, he hadn't seen Danny for a minute, what's he up to, said Chris to himself? Chris walked out front, but he didn't see Danny. Chris walked to the back of the house and looked out the window. That's when he saw Danny on his knee's sucking Mike's cock, you little fucker, said Chris. Chris ran his hand across his cock as he watched Danny suck Mike's cock, even from the window Chris could tell that Danny was very skilled at sucking cock. Danny glanced towards the house and could see Chris looking out the window. 

Danny decided to give Chris a little demonstration of what he could do. Danny took Mike's entire length in his throat, making Mike throw his head back, Fuck yeah, said Mike as he began to guide Danny's head back and forth on his cock. Chris unzipped his jeans, allowing his thick ten inch cock to spring free and began to slick his shaft with his precum as he watched Danny work Mike's cock. Mike began to move Danny's head faster up and down his cock, fuck you're going to make me cum soon, said Mike. Chris watched as Mike used Danny's mouth as a fuck toy, you little fucker, said Chris as he stroked his cock faster. Danny pulled Mike's cock from his mouth and began to stroke it, FUCK I'M GONNA CUM, said Mike. Mike began to shoot and Danny leaned his head back letting Mike shoot in his mouth, Danny caught everything Mike was releasing on him. 

Danny took Mike's cock back into his mouth, drawing every last bit of cum out of his shaft. Chris began to shoot, you fucking dirty slut, said Chris as he closed his eyes and picture Danny sucking the cum from his cock. The sight of Danny on his knees, sucking the cum out of Mike's cock made Chris want to put Danny on his knees and shove his ten inch cock deep in his throat. Danny stood and wiped the cum from his lower lip and then suck it off his finger. Chris stood for a moment panting, he was still rock hard and could fuck a load into Danny with no problem. Chris walked into the bathroom and cleaned up. Danny walked into the house and headed upstairs. Chris returned to installing the flooring when there was a knock at the back door. Chris walked to the back door to find Mike, well all of the lights are installed, said Mike.

Chris handed Mike a check, I would give you a tip, but I think Danny already did, said Chris grinning. Mike grinned and walked away. Danny came downstairs wearing his speedo, I'm going to go for a swim said Danny as he walked by Chris. Chris watched Danny's small round ass walk out the door, for a moment Chris thought about grabbing Danny and putting him on his knees and shoving his cock into his mouth and making him gag on it. Chris wanted to pull Danny's little ass back on his cock and watch his squirm as Chris fucked him. Chris went back to his flooring project as his listened to Danny swim. Later Chris and Danny were having dinner, so did you have fun today, asked Chris. I did, said Danny. Did you enjoy watching me suck Mike's cock, said Danny. Chris grinned, you were too quiet so I came to check on you, said Chris. Uh-huh, said Danny. 

Chris and Danny were playing cards, they could hear the rumbles of thunder outside. I better get the lanterns out, said Chris. What for, said Danny? There is a storm coming and we will need them if the power goes out, said Chris. Chris got the batter operated lanterns out and sat them on the table. A flash of lighting came through the window, followed by a loud crack of thunder making Danny jump. You don't like storms, said Chris? I never have, I have been terrified of them ever since I was a kid, said Danny. Bad experience with them, said Chris? I was in a tornado once, everyone was alright, but I remember the sound of the wind, watching the trees bend and break, feeling the ground shake, said Danny. Chris walked over to Danny and put his hand on Danny's shoulder, it's just a summer storm, I'm sure there's nothing to worry about, said Chris.

Danny stood at the window watching the heavy rain and lighting flash when the power went out. Danny froze in fear, CHRIS, yelled Danny. I'm right here, said Chris as he turned on one of the lanterns and walked over to Danny. Chris put his hand on Danny's shoulder, he was trembling. Chris took Danny into a hug, Danny was really scared. It's alright, it's just a storm, said Chris. Danny continued to tremble and buried his face in Chris' chest. Chris took Danny to the couch and sat him down, I promise it will pass soon said Chris. Chris drew Danny against his chest, Danny felt safe in Chris' large arms. Chris felt sorry for Danny, he must have been traumatized by his experience as a child.


	5. Chapter 5

Jovan was studying the picture of Danny on his computer screen carefully. The young Kennedy was handsome and Jovan took notice. Jovan's right hand man Cooper entered the room, any updates, said Jovan? He's gone, said Cooper. Yes I know he's gone, where is he, barked Jovan? We checked the BSAA base and he's not there, said Cooper. Leon has stashed Danny somewhere, somewhere clever, said Jovan. Our informant at the BSAA said that he left with a Captain Chris Redfield, but no flight plan was filed, said Cooper. Jovan looked at Cooper, Captain Chris Redfield, of course, said Jovan. The good Captain is hiding Danny for Leon, said Jovan. Do a full background search on Chris Redfield and bring it to me, it may provide a clue as to where he is hiding Danny, said Jovan. Any updates on Leon, asked Jovan? We know he's following the clues you left for him, said Cooper. 

PLLEEAASSEE, said Danny? No, said Chris. You wouldn't have to do it for very long, said Danny. I'm not going to do it at all, said Chris. Just a little, said Danny giving Chris a pouty face as he sat on Chris' lap. You could do it for a half an hour and that's all, said Danny. Chris blew out a huff of air, if I agree will it get you off my lap, said Chris? Maybe, said Danny as his ground his ass against Chris cock. Chris started to laugh, half an hour and that's it, said Chris. YEA, said Danny hoping off Chris lap and heading for the door. Goddamn Danny turned Chris on so much at times, like now as he watched Danny's tiny round ass clad in the tiny speedo wiggle as he walked to the door. Well come on, said Danny. Chris stood and followed Danny to the lake, he watched as Danny dove into the water. Chris removed his shirt and dove into the water after Danny.

Danny swam over to Chris, isn't this better than hammering some old piece of wood or whatever it is you do, said Danny smiling. Chris had to smile back at Danny's smile, it was contagious and Chris liked seeing it appear. You need to learn how to relax more Mr. Redfield, said Danny. Do I now, said Chris grinning? You need to do things that are fun and not be so consumed with working all the time, said Danny. Working is fun for me, said Chris. God, said Danny. Danny wrapped his legs around Chris' waist and put his arms around Chris neck, why don't you spend the day with me, we can go hiking, swimming, you can even show me that river where you got the rocks for the fireplace, said Danny. Chris looked at the young man's face, he suddenly had the urge to kiss the young guy who was locked against his body. 

I really should be working on the cabin, said Chris. Those projects will still be there tomorrow, said Danny, spend the day with me as Danny rubbed the tip of his nose against Chris'. Chris could feel his cock getting hard, he would love to take his cock out and shove it deep into Danny right now. This guy just turned Chris on and made him so hot sometimes with the little things he did, like rubbing the tip of his nose against Chris'. Fine, said Chris. Groovy, said Danny, we should get started. You can get down now, said Chris. Danny readjusted his arms around Chris neck, my foot hurts, I thought you could just carry me to the front door, said Danny with a pitiful look on his face. Chris laughed and began to walk out of the water with Danny attached around his neck. I have met some high maintenance people before, but you win the prize, said Chris laughing. YEA ME, said Danny.

Chris and Danny dressed and Chris led Danny to the river when he had gotten the stone for the fire place. Danny looked around, it's really beautiful here, said Danny. I like to come here to and think sometimes. Danny looked at Chris, and what deep things do you contemplate, said Danny? Chris smiled and sat on one of the boulders, things like life, where am I going, what do I do to make the world a better place, said Chris. Danny sat next to Chris on the boulder and placed his head on Chris' shoulder, you're much deeper than I gave you credit for, said Danny. Chris looked down at Danny, what kinds of things do you contemplate, asked Chris? You know, normal things like, do these jeans make my ass look good, do I look hot today, should I blow that really hot guy over there, said Danny. Chris began to laugh, you a Kennedy through and through, said Chris. 

Danny walked over to the hill side, WOW, said Danny and he got on his knees and began to dig in the dirt. What are you doing, said Chris as he walked up to Danny? I found some kind of crystal, said Danny as he finally freed the crystal and showed Chris. This is a quartz crystal, there are deposit of this and some gemstones scattered through out the valley, said Chris. Chris seen the excitement on Danny's face at finding the crystal. You're really excited about finding that, said Chris. YEAH, said Danny, I've never found anything like this before, can we look for some more, said Danny. Chris looked at Danny's excited expression and it made him smile, sure, said Chris. We'll need the proper tools, said Chris. Chris and Danny walked back to the cabin and Chris brought out a shovel, two hammers and two chisels. This should do it, said Chris. 

They went back to the hillside and began to dig, it wasn’t long before Chris heard Danny squeal with excitement. I found a purple one, said Danny as he did a little dance. Chris walked over to Danny and examined the crystal, this is called an Amethyst, said Chris. It's so pretty, said Danny, his face completely lit up. Chris smiled, you're really getting into this, said Chris. Is so much fun, said Danny? Danny began to dig again and found another Amethyst crystal, LOOK, LOOK, LOOK, said Danny holding up the crystal while perched on his knees. Chris walked over and knelt down next to Danny, you found another one, said Chris. You should keep an eye out for Citrine, said Chris. It usually grows with Amethyst, said Chris. What does it look like, asked Danny? It can be light yellow to an almost dark orangey-yellow, said Chris. 

I want one of those, said Danny. Chris looked down into Danny's face, the look of joy was spread across Danny's face. Chris leaned down and kissed Danny. Danny dropped the Amethyst and pulled Chris on top of him as he laid down. Chris ran his hands up Danny's sides as he kissed Danny. Danny tasted as hot as he looked and Chris was becoming lost in Danny as he pressed his tongue against Danny's. Chris suddenly sit's up, Oh god Danny, I'm so sorry, said Chris. I'm not, said Danny as he tried to pull Chris back down into a kiss. Chris resisted, I should not have done that, said Chris. Well you did, so what's the big deal, said Danny? Chris looked into Danny's face, his lips were red from kissing Chris and Chris read the deep desire on Danny's face. I can't take advantage of you like this, said Chris. You have my permission to take full advantage of me, said Danny.

Chris chuckled, it wouldn't be right, said Chris. Leon is depending on me to keep you safe, not to bring you up here to use for my own selfish desires, said Chris. Danny sat up, I don't get you, said Danny. I know you want me Chris and I definitely want you, what's the problem, said Danny? Chris looked at Danny, to say I wasn't attracted to you or that I didn't want you would be an obvious lie, said Chris. You're so young and you're so handsome, said Chris. Leon is my friend and I'm pretty sure he would not be happy to find out we were fooling around with each other, said Chris. I love Uncle Leon, he's my favorite Uncle, but Leon Kennedy does not run my life, said Danny. I'm an adult and I can make my own decisions about where I go and what I do, said Danny. I know you want this between us Danny, but I can't it feels like I'm betraying my friend, said Chris. 

Danny stood and dusted the dirt from his shorts, I understand loyalty Chris and I value it a great deal, but is it still loyalty when you deny yourself something, said Danny as he walked away. Chris knew he had upset Danny, but he didn't feel right about starting something with Danny, no matter how much he wanted him. Danny sat on the small pier by the lake and lit a cigarette, he felt so frustrated that Chris had pulled away from him. Chris walked up behind Danny, are you still mad at, said Chris? I'm not mad at you Chris, just disappointed, said Danny. Chris sat down next to Danny, I know what I did was wrong said, Chris. No Chris it wasn't wrong, GOD, you act like I'm some underage kid or something, said Danny venting his frustration at Chris. Chris chuckled, well you're definitely not a kid, said Chris. 

I just don't understand why you would be interested in an old man like me, said Chris? Danny turned to Chris, you interest me, said Danny, and you're incredibly hot. Danny you could have your choice of men, better men, hotter men, said Chris. Danny looked at Chris, but I have made my choice, said Danny as he leaned over and kissed Chris. I guess you missed that part, said Danny as he got up and walked into the house. Chris sat for a minute considering Danny's words, Danny was becoming more and more difficult to resist. Chris and Danny sat and ate dinner, Danny sat down his fork and looked at Chris. If the attraction we have for each other is going to make you miserable like this, then maybe you should call Uncle Leon and have someone else protect me, said Danny? Chris' head shot up, No, said Chris, I mean I'm not miserable, said Chris.

Oh please, your face is longer than a cat’s ass, said Danny. Chris busted out laughing, making Danny laugh. It's alright, I can handle the situation, said Chris. The real question is, can you handle me, said Danny smiling as took a bite of food. Chris narrowed his eyes at Danny, give it your best shot, said Chris. You're asking for it Redfield, said Danny. I'm quaking in my combat boots, said Chris. Alright, said Danny as he stood and picked up his plate. He walked over to Chris and leaned down to his ear, just know I play dirty, very, very, dirty, said Danny as he lightly ran his tongue up the outside of Chris' ear. The move caused Chris to draw in a sudden quick breath, he would have to keep his defenses up, Danny was going to be a challenge. Rain had begun to fall outside and Chris yawned. I think I'm going to call it a night, said Chris.

Danny went to bed a few minutes after Chris. Danny laid in his bed for over an hour, plotting on how to temp Chris and more importantly, make him break. Danny got up and put on a pair of underwear and nothing else. Danny walked across the hall and into Chris' room. Chris, said Danny. Chris sat up, what's wrong, said Chris? There's a leak over my bed, and I can't sleep, said Danny in a whiney tone. Just crash in here tonight, I'll patch it tomorrow, said Chris as he laid back down. Danny smiled and got into Chris bed. Danny fluffed his pillow and then laid across Chris' chest. It's not going to work, said Chris. What on Earth are you talking about, said Danny as he laid his head against Chris hard pec and gently ran his hand across Chris' chest hair. I see right through you, said Chris. I'm just a little cold and that pillow is just too soft to sleep on, said Danny. 

Chris chuckled, good night Danny, said Chris. Good night, said Danny as he snuggled against Chris' chest. Danny gave a little shiver, it's a little cold, said Danny. Chris placed his arm around Danny's shoulders, Better, said Chris? Much, said Danny as he snuggled against Chris again. Chris had to admit to himself that holding Danny against his body was turning him on. But he knew Danny was only there for one reason, and that was to get Chris to give in to him. Chris nuzzled his face against Danny's head, this may be more difficult that what Chris had anticipated.


	6. Chapter 6

Chris woke the next morning and looked down at Danny asleep on his chest. Danny almost looked angelic like this and it made Chris smile. It was nice to wake up with a hot young guy like Danny sprawled across his chest, the only thing better would be fucking him and make him scream my name, thought Chris. Chris ran his fingers through Danny's blonde hair, he leaned down and kissed the top of Danny's head, god the kid even smelled hot, thought Chris. Chris tried to get up and Danny came awake, where are you going, said Danny in a raspy voice and rubbing his eye. Chris could just throw Danny across the bed right now. The sight of the hot young guy with his tussled hair, sleepy voice and handsome face was turning Chris on beyond belief. I'm going to go pee and make some coffee, said Chris smiling at Danny. I'll get cold, whined Danny.

Chris took Danny's chin in his hand and leaned down to his face, then get up and get dressed, said Chris. Danny flopped back down on the bed, no way, said Danny. Chris walked in his bathroom and peed and brushed his teeth. You're brushing your teeth too loud, said Danny. Chris finished and jumped on the bed, Danny rolled over looking at Chris through his sleepy eyes, what, said Danny. Chris smiled at Danny, you could get up and help me make breakfast, said Chris? Danny looked at Chris, or you could lay back down and keep me warm, said Danny. Chris laid down and propped his head up on his hand looking at Danny, why doesn't a handsome young guy like you have a boyfriend, asked Chris? Still waiting, said Danny. What are you looking for, said Chris? The right one, said Danny. How will you know when you have found the right one, asked Chris? 

Danny sat up and looked at Chris, men are like ice cream cones, you never know what you are going to get until you take a lick, and I have licked a lot of ice cream cones, said Danny as he gave Chris a quick kiss on the lips and flopped back down on his pillow. Chris laughed and wrapped his arms and legs around Danny hugging him, sometimes you are just too damn cute for your own good, said Chris. Come help me in the kitchen, said Chris. Fine, said Danny as he got up. Chris watched the little underwear clad ass shuffle out his door and into the other bedroom where Danny pulled on a t-shirt. I'll look for that leak today, said Chris. Danny walked up to Chris in the hallway, what leak, said Danny. The leak above your bed, said Chris. Danny stood looking puzzled for a moment, then he remembered telling Chris about the make-believe leak last night.

Oh yeah, the leak, said Danny. Chris looked down at Danny and narrowed his eyes as he backed Danny against the wall. There's no leak in your room is there, said Chris looking down at Danny and propping his arm next to Danny's head? Well something was leaking on my head, maybe the Sandman came in and saw me laying there looking all hot and sexy, said Danny. He must have missed my eyes and sprinkled on my head, if you catch my meaning, said Danny smiling. Chris busted out laughing, you are something else, said Chris. That's was the men's room walls says too, said Danny wiping his lower lip. Chris and Danny went down stairs and had coffee. We need to go into town today, said Chris. You mean "Hicksville", said Danny. It's a nice small town, said Chris. Doesn't it bother you that everyone in town is related to each other, said Danny. 

Chris laughed, they are not, said Chris. Danny got up and headed for for the stairs. Where are you going, said Chris? To get ready, said Danny? We're not leaving for two hours, said Chris. I know, and that's hardly enough time to make myself self look pretty hot and tempting, said Danny as he went up the stairs. You need no help in that department, said Chris. WHAT, yelled Danny from upstairs. Nothing, said Chris smiling. Danny came back down stairs a little while later, Chris notice quickly how sexy Danny looked, especially the way his ass looked in the low rise jeans he was wearing. Well if this outfit doesn't make people notice me, nothing will, said Danny. Chris looked at Danny's feet, are you wearing cowboy boots, said Chris? Yeah, I figure they would help me blend in with the locals, you know be all incognito and shit, said Danny. 

Chris busted out laughing and walked over to Danny, I have no idea where you get this stuff from, said Chris. Just my own personal philosophy, said Danny. You're going to make one man very happy one day Danny, said Chris. Well I do have my eye on this one guy said Danny as his slid his hands across Chris' ass. Danny, said Chris. Chris, said Danny. Chris removed Danny's hands from his ass, let's go said Chris. As they shopped in the local grocery store Danny spotted a guy around his own age stocking the shelves. Danny walked over to the guy, so how does a score in this town, said Danny? Depends on what you looking to score, said the guy. I could go for some weed, said Danny. The young man looked around and nodded for Danny to follow him. The guy led Danny to the stock room, how much you looking to buy, asked the guy?

At least a quarter, said Danny. The guy moved a box and took out a quarter bag for Danny. How much, said Danny reaching in his pocket. On the house, only if you come to my party tonight, said the guy. That could be a problem, big daddy Redfield is watching me and I have no wheels, said Danny. Where are you staying, asked the guy? Off highway nine, said Danny. The party is off highway nine, just look for Dibbs Road and then follow the music, said the guy. I'm Danny as he stuck out his hand. I'm Vince, as he shook Danny's hand. Listen if I can't make it tonight, I promise I will get you when I'm back in town, said Danny. Don't worry about it, maybe we could have coffee or something sometime, said Vince? Maybe, said Danny. I better go, said Danny. I'll be looking for you tonight, said Vince, as Danny walked away. 

Danny shoved the weed in his pocket. There you are, said Chris, I've been looking everywhere for you. I was looking for the bathroom, but after seeing this place I would rather piss in the bushes, said Danny. Anything else we need before we leave, asked Chris? Wine, said Danny as he headed towards the wine isle. Danny looked at all the wine on the shelves, don't they sell any good vintages, said Danny? This is it, said Chris. Danny selected a bottle and placed it in the cart. Anything else, asked Chris? I'm guessing they don't sell hot Arab strippers, said Danny? Nope, they discontinued them about a month ago, chuckled Chris. I was thinking we could do a little target practice when we get back, said Chris. If you want me to embarrass you, sure, said Danny. You're not that good, said Chris? Wanna bet, said Danny.

State what you want, and nothing sexual, said Chris. Danny thought for a moment and smiled, when I win, you have to give me a full body massage, said Danny. And when I win, you have to give me a full body massage, said Chris. The old back could use it, said Chris smiling. Just make sure those hands of yours are nice and warm, said Danny. Once home and they put everything, Chris and Danny walked outside and set up targets. Danny opened his case and took out the R-7 and popped a clip in the bottom and cocked a bullet in the chamber. That's an awfully powerful gun for someone as delicate as you, said Chris. Danny smiled and turned to the seven targets, Danny fired seven shots, knocking down all seven targets. Danny turned to the table and ejected the clip and slapped a new clip into the R-7. Leon taught you well, said Chris. 

Danny reset the targets for Chris. Chris fired seven shots and knocked down all seven targets. Best two out of three, said Danny? You're on, said Chris. The second round both men hit all seven targets. In the third round Chris knocked down all seven targets, but Danny only managed six. I win, said Chris. Congratulations, said Danny as he turned an put the R-7 back in its case and smiled. Chris had played right into Danny's hands, Danny was going to give Chris a massage he would never forget. A short time later, Danny walked up to Chris. You want it here or on your bed, said Danny? The bed would be better, said Chris. Chris followed Danny upstairs, Danny handed him a sheet and a pillow. Take off your shorts and cover yourself with the sheet and use the pillow to lay your head on, said Danny. Where did you learn all this, said Chris?

My friend Jamie's dad is a Massage Therapist, he offered me a job as an assistant and then certified me a year later, then I got fired, said Danny from the hallway. Ready, said Danny. Yeah, said Chris. Danny walked into the room carrying a small bottle of oil. How did you get fired and where did you get massage oil, said Chris? I got fired because Jamie's dad caught me blowing this totally hot DILF in one of the massage rooms, said Danny. I always bring massage oil with me wherever I go, said Danny. Chris chuckled, you are just full of surprises, said Chris. Danny poured the oil in his hands and rubbed them together, now let me know if I'm using to much pressure, said Danny. Danny began to massage Chris' shoulders, that's great, huffed out Chris. Danny moved down to the center of Chris' back, that's the spot, said Chris. Danny smiled.


	7. Chapter 7

Danny continued to massaged Chris' back and worked his way down to Chris' lower back. Chris moaned his approval as Danny massaged. Danny flipped the sheet up and exposed one of Chris muscular ass cheeks. Chris looked back at Danny, relax, I'm just doing your sciatic, said Danny. Danny began to massage the beautiful ass cheek, now I see why they call you "Hard Ass", giggled Danny. Chris chuckled. Danny applied more pressure as he massaged. HO-LY, said Chris. Danny chuckled, you are really good at this, said Chris. If anyone knows their way around a man's body, it would be me, said Danny. Danny worked his way down Chris leg and up the other one to his other ass cheek. Oh my god, said Chris. Your' talents never cease to amaze, said Chris. You should definitely check out my other talents, said Danny giving Chris' ass a little smack. 

Alright roll over and I'll get started on the front, said Danny. Chris rolled over, JESUS CHRIST, said Danny staring at Chris' thick hard cock. SHIT, yelled Chris as he quickly sat up and covered his crotch with the sheet. I'm sorry about that, said Chris looking embarrassed. Danny stared at Chris, his eyes wide and his mouth hanging open, how many people have you killed with that thing, said Danny. Chris' face went red, I think that's enough for today, said Chris. Danny was still shocked by the size and thickness of Chris' cock. Danny sat down next to Chris and put his hand on Chris' shoulder, it's nothing to be embarrassed about, it's just you body reacting to stimulus, said Danny. It used to happen to ninety-nine percent of the men I used to massage, said Danny. Chris smiled, I didn't even realize that had happened until I rolled over, said Chris.

Look give it a few minutes to go away and we will get started again, said Danny. Danny left the room and came back ten minutes later, better, said Danny? Yeah, said Chris. Now lay on your back and cover yourself, said Danny. If you feel yourself wanting to go to sleep, then go to sleep, said Danny. Danny stood behind Chris' head and began to slide his hands down Chris' hard chest, feeling the strength and power that Chris carried in it. Danny was so turned on running his hands across Chris body, he reached down and gently squeezed Chris' nipples, Chris drew in a quick breath and looked up at Danny. They need massaged too, said Danny smiling down at Chris. Danny rolled the harden nubs with his fingertips, Chris watched Danny, his mouth slightly open and drawing in a quick breath when Danny caused sensation to spread across his chest. 

Danny looked down, Chris' hard cock had made one hell of a tent under the sheet. Danny gave Chris' nipple a sudden sharp squeeze, making Chris give a slight yelp. Chris reached up and put his hand on the back of Danny's head and drew him down against his lips. Fucking mine, thought Danny. The taste of Danny's tongue against Chris' was driving Chris far over the edge, he didn't care anymore, the hot fucking guy had Chris so fucking turned on, Chris had to have him. Chris' will crumbled when Danny reached down and wrapped his hand around Chris' cock. Chris continued to kiss Danny, he had to fuck Danny, his resolve to resist Danny was gone. Chris pulled Danny onto his chest and pulled Danny's shirt off over his head. Chris clamped his hands on Danny's small round ass, it was firm and Chris was about to make it his.

Chris heard a noise and stopped kissing Danny. Chris heard it again, it was his ring tone for the BSAA. SHIT, spat Chris as he got up and grabbed his phone. Redfield, said Chris. Hey Chris, it's Leon. Hey Leon, said Chris as he looked at Danny and wrapped the sheet around his waist. How's my nephew doing, has he made you lose you mind yet, said Leon? Yeah, you could say that, said Chris as he smacked at Danny's hands trying to remove the sheet from his waist. Is he around, asked Leon? Yeah hang on, said Chris and handed Danny the phone. Hey uncle Leon, did you catch the asshole that's after me, said Danny? Chris dressed and left the room. Not yet, are you behaving, asked Leon? Like a little angel, said Danny. Leon laughed, now I know you're up to no good, said Leon. Are you taking it easy on the old man, asked Leon? 

As easy as he will let me, said Danny. I know you must be bored, but I am close to finding Jovan, said Leon. What have you and Chris been doing, asked Leon? Oh, playing strip porker, getting naked every chance we get, you know, the usual, said Danny. Chris was standing in the hallway waving his hands at Danny and mouthing the word no. Leon laughed, I bet, said Leon. You hang in there, I'll have you home soon, said Leon. Let me talk to Chris, said Leon. Chris can't come to the phone right now, he's dancing around the room naked for me, said Danny. Chris ran and grabbed the phone from Danny. Chris laughed, that nephew of yours is some kidder, huh Leon, said Chris. He is something else, said Leon. I'm close to finding Jovan, has there been any problems, asked Leon. NO, said Chris as his voice went up an octave.

Danny had cupped Chris' cock through his cargo shorts. Everything alright Chris, asked Leon. Fine, said Chris as he smacked Danny's hands away from his crotch. Hey, thanks again for protecting Danny Chris, I really owe you one, said Leon. You certainly do, said Chris as he wrapped his arm around Danny and pinning his arms to his side. I'll let you to get back to having fun, said Leon. Danny turned so his body was against Chris' I didn't think you two were ever going to stop talking said Danny as he ran his hand under Chris' shirt. Now where were we, said Danny? Chris stepped back from Danny. Alright, so things got a little out of hand between us, but I think Leon calling like that was a sign, said Chris. Yeah, a sign that uncle Leon has very piss poor timing said Danny as he walked towards Chris. Chris began to back up from Danny.

Why are you backing away from me Chris, asked Danny? We shouldn't , I mean we can't do this, said Chris. Chris extended his arms and stopped Danny by placing his hands on Danny's shoulders. I'm sorry Danny, I gave in during a moment of weakness, said Chris. If uncle Leon hadn't called, you would be pounding my ass right now, said Danny. Danny please, don't say things like that, said Chris. Danny chuckled, I know you want me Chris, just like I want you, said Danny. For the love of god Danny, don't say things like that. Danny's face was suddenly covered by a huge grin, you get turned on when I say things like that, don't you Chris? I'm sorry I had a moment of weakness, it won't happen again, said Chris. And what happens when it does happen again Chris, are you going to put me on my knees and shove that huge cock of yours in my mouth, said Danny?

Are you going to shoot your hot cum down my throat Chris, said Danny? Are you going to fuck me Chris until I scream your name, said Danny? Danny please stop, said Chris as he closed his eyes and put his hands in front of his shorts, trying to hide his hardon. Good to know, said Danny as he walked away. Chris swallowed hard and blew out a breath. Danny was right, Chris did get incredibly turned on hearing Danny talked dirty like that. And now Danny knew it. Chris spent most of the day avoiding Danny, until he heard Danny screaming his name from the front porch, Chris grabbed his Glock and ran to the front porch. Chris came outside aiming the gun around and found Danny standing in a chair screaming. WHAT'S WRONG, yelled Chris? Danny pointed to the bottom of the stairs, there laid a small green and black garden snake sunning itself. 

WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR SHOOT THE DAMN THING, screamed Danny. Chris begins to laugh at Danny. IT'S NOT FUNNY, yelled Danny. Chris really began to laugh. If you're not going to kill it than make it go away, said Danny. Chris looked at Danny and continued to laugh. It's not poisonous, it's just a garden snake, laughed Chris. Chris please, make it go away, said Danny. Chris could see Danny was truly terrified and walked over to him. He's more scared of you than you are of him, said Chris. Please make it go away, said Danny. Chris walked down the steps and nudged the snake with his foot making the snake crawl off into the grass. He walked back up to Danny standing on the chair, it's gone, said Chris. Where did it go, said Danny? It crawled into the grass, said Chris. You can come down now, said Chris. 

Carry me in the house, said Danny. The snake is gone Danny, said Chris. Danny looked at Chris, what if he's hiding down there just waiting for me to get down, said Danny. Chris turned around and Danny climbed on his back, Chris carried him into the house. Danny kept looking out the window for the snake, he crawled away, said Chris. Danny sat at the counter, you don't like snakes, asked Chris? No, I fucking hate them, said Danny. Chris smiled, so you are afraid of something, said Chris. Danny rolled up his pant leg and showed Chris a very nasty looking scare on his calf. What happened there, asked Chris as he looked at the deep indentation on Danny's calf. When I was ten I was playing with a cousin of mine, he had kicked the ball we were playing with into the woods and I went after it, said Danny. I stepped over a log and a Rattle Snake bit me, said Danny.

I almost died, they had to keep giving me anti-venom to counteract the bite, but that wasn't the worst part, said Danny. The venom had begun to necrotize the flesh around the bite, so they had to do surgery to remove the dead and dying flesh, said Danny. Fuck Danny I'm sorry I laughed at you, said Chris as he hugged Danny. I am terrified of snakes, said Danny. Cooper walked into Jovan's office, I think I found something, said Cooper as he handed Jovan a file. Turns out Chris Redfield owns a cabin in Kentucky, said Cooper. Jovan looked in the file, that's where he took Danny, said Jovan. Get a team ready, said Jovan. Jovan looked at Danny's picture on his computer, I look forward to meeting you Danny.


	8. Chapter 8

Danny went out behind the cabin and sat at the table, Chris was working on the computer and Danny saw this as the perfect opportunity to partake of some herbal refreshment. Danny rolled a joint and looked behind him, no sign of Chris. Danny lit the joint and took a long hit. Danny exhaled the smoke and took another hit, are you smoking pot, came Chris' voice from behind Danny? Danny jumped out of the chair and began coughing. Chris walked over to Danny, where did you get pot, said Chris? I got it when we went into town the other day and know one calls it pot anymore, said Danny rolling his eyes. And in case you haven't heard it is also LEGAL here, said Danny, so no throwing a bitch fit. Chris reached over and took the joint from Danny. HEY, said Danny. Chris took a long hit off the joint and handed it back to a very stunned Danny. 

Did you just seriously hit my joint, said Danny? Chris exhaled the smoke and began to laugh, it may shock you, but I too enjoy the occasional joint, said Chris. Christopher, I'm shocked...and a little turned on, said Danny. I knew there was a bad boy in there somewhere, said Danny as he took another hit from the joint. They finished the joint, wanna go for a walk, said Chris. Sure said Danny. Chris and Danny walked down by the river, Danny started to giggle. What, said Chris smiling? You're one of those people that like to get high and go wander around in Nature, said Danny. So, said Chris smiling. It's cool, I enjoy a good Nature walk when I'm high, said Danny. Chris say down by the stream and Danny sat down on his lap and put his arms around Chris' neck. So you keep saying you won't have sex with me because I'm you best friends nephew, said Danny.

That's right, said Chris. Then Why do I sense it's something else, said Danny? Chris chuckled and put his hand an Danny's cheek, you are one of the most handsome guys I have ever met, and I mean that Danny, said Chris. But Leon and I go way back, and I wouldn't do anything that might upset him or hurt him, said Chris. Chris caressed Danny's cheek with his thumb, you're not just handsome Danny, you're beautiful and I feel that someone as old as I am would be taking advantage of you, said Chris. That's it, isn't it, you think you're too old for me, said Danny. I don't think I'm too old for you, I know I'm to old for you, said Chris. Danny I'm old enough to be your father, laughed Chris. Well I do have a slight "daddy fetish", said Danny as he leaned down and softly kiss Chris. Chris broke the kiss and looked at Danny, I would feel like a dirty old man, said Chris.

If I was maybe twenty years young, you would be in a whole lot of trouble, said Chris as he pulled Danny into a kiss. Danny pulled back from Chris, I don't see the difference, said Danny as he kissed Chris, causing a slight moan to escape Chris. Chris leaned back, I just feel like I'm too old for you Danny, believe me it's because I don't want you, I think we both know better than that, said Chris pulling Danny into another kiss. You'll make out with me, but you won't fuck me, said Danny kissing Chris? Chris broke his kiss with Danny, please don't say things like that Danny, said Chris. Fine, said Danny as he and Chris continued to set by the river and kiss. Chris heard the distance rumble of thunder, and broke his kiss with Danny. We should head back, rain's coming said Chris as he studied Danny's face and smiled. Lead on, said Danny.

They had only been in the cabin five minutes before the heavy downpour started outside. Being high in the mountains, the rain was always colder when it fell this high up. A chill had set in and Danny shivered. I'll get a fire going said Chris as he placed wood in the fire place and started a fire. Chris sat next to Danny in front of the fire place and wrapped a blanket around him, you'll warm up in a minute, said Chris. Danny laid against Chris chest and wrapped the blanket around them both, that's better, said Danny as he felt heat radiate across Chris' hard chest. Danny looked up at Chris, I'm not giving up you know, said Danny giving a half smile. Danny sat on Chris' lap and locked his legs around Chris' waist. Danny placed his arms around Chris' neck and kissed him. Danny could feel Chris return his kiss and passion. 

It's nobody's business what we do Chris, just ours, said Danny. Stop worrying about Uncle Leon or whatever else you are worried about, said Danny. I want you Chris, all of you, said Danny. Chris closed his eyes, Danny please, you shouldn't say things like that, said Chris closing his eyes. Danny leaned down to Chris' ear, why Chris, because you want me as bad as I want you, said Danny. Chris breathed out, Danny don't, said Chris. Because I want to feel you unleash your strong and powerful body on me, said Danny. Danny please, huffed out Chris. Danny could feel Chris' large hard cock under him and began to softly grind against it, I can feel how much you want me, and know I want you just as much, said Danny. For the love of god Danny, please stop, said Chris, his will, his resolve quickly deteriorating. 

Danny looked into Chris' eyes, fuck me Chris, fuck me like only you can, said Danny. The words Danny spoke resonated through Chris and Chris gave in to lust, desire and a primal need for Danny as he took Danny's mouth and laid him on the floor. Danny was not sure how or when, but his and Chris' clothes were gone as both ran their mouths across each other's bodies, tasting the exposed flesh and area's until now that were forbidden. Danny rolled Chris to his back, as he made his way to Chris' chest and took one of Chris nipples in his mouth. Chris placed his hand on the back of Danny's head and held him against his chest, like a small babe suckling at it's mother's breast. Chris sighed as Danny worked his way down to his abdomen, paying close attention to each individual ab. Danny finally arrive where he had wanted to be for so long, and where Chris desperately wanted him now. 

Danny wrapped his hand around Chris' thick girth and stood the nine inch cock straight up. Danny drew his hand up from the base of Chris cock slowly, causing a pool of pre cum to form at the tip. Danny's eye's glinted with anticipation as he looked at Chris and dipped the tip of his tongue into the pre cum and drew his tongue back in. Chris began to tremble at watching Danny taste him, Danny closed his eyes as the taste of Chris erupted across his tongue, it was the nectar of the Gods. Danny leaned back down to taste again, the precum had began to run down Chris' shaft. Danny quickly got his tongue in front of it, allowing it to gather before he licked up Chris shaft gathering the small stream on his tongue. Fuck, huffed out Chris as his head fell back against the pillow. Danny tilted his head back and allowed the precum slowly drain down his throat, letting the taste of Chris penetrate deep inside him. 

Danny looked down at Chris, his blue eyes looking back at Danny, filled with need and an urgency. Danny leaned down and slowly slid his mouth on the head of Chris' cock, after a moment Danny began to descend down Chris' cock, oh god Danny, said Chris. Danny continued until he reached the base of Chris' cock and just held Chris' cock in his throat making Chris squirm. Danny withdrew from Chris and Chris sat up and kissed Danny. Chris laid Danny down and kissed him, my turn, said Chris as he got up and went into the other room. Danny laughed as Chris' huge cock swung in front of him as he hurried into the other room. Chris returned with a bottle of lube and began to apply it to Danny. Danny drew in a deep breath as Chris inserted his finger into him and prepped him for his cock. Chris leaned down to Danny, if it becomes too much tell me, said Chris. 

Chris placed Danny's thighs against his chest and began to slowly press into Danny. Danny could feel Chris' cock slowly spread him open, it burned and stung, but Danny wanted Chris and nothing was going to stop him from having Chris. Chris had half his length in Danny and looked down at him, is this okay, said Chris? Yes, huffed out Danny. Chris had buried himself balls deep in Danny and kissed him. After a while Chris looked down at Danny, I can't hold back anymore Danny, said Chris. Do it Chris, fill me with your seed, said Danny. The words Danny spoke went straight to Chris's cock and he began to shoot deep in Danny. Chris laid down and pulled Danny onto his chest and kissed him, that was awesome, said Chris. No argument here, said Danny. After some time Danny sat up and leaned down to Chris' face, now the fun begins, said Danny.

What do you mean, said Chris? You make love with a lovers touch and I enjoyed it a great deal seeing and feeling your softer side, said Danny. But now Chris Redfield, I want you to fuck me, said Danny. I want you to make me your little cock slut, make me Chris Redfield's fucking whore, said Danny. The words caused Chris to go hard instantly, Chris sat up quickly and grabbed Danny by the throat, so you want to be my whore, said Chris, as an almost sinister smile crossed his face and his eyes showed a strange fire burning. Chris leaned down to Danny's mouth, be careful what you ask for said Chris, I use my whores hard. Chris twisted his fingers in Danny's hard and drove Danny's mouth down hard on his cock, sending his thick nine inches deep into Danny's throat. The sudden intrusion causing Danny to gag. What's the matter cock slut, to much cock for you to handle, said Chris as he pushed his cock harder into Danny's throat. 

Ecstasy exploded across Danny's body as Chris force feed him his cock. Chris pulled Danny from his cock and before Danny could even take a breath, Chris covered Danny's mouth with his own, driving his tongue deep into Danny's mouth. Chris released Danny and he drew in a deep breath. Chris grabbed Danny by the throat, assume the whores position, growled Chris. Danny got on his hands and knees, his ass facing Chris. Chris brought his hand down hard against Danny's ass, a cry flew from Danny's mouth at feeling Chris' smack. Chris knelt up behind Danny, knocking Danny's knees further apart with his own, making Danny's ass drop lower for Chris. Chris drew Danny's back against his chest and licked down his neck before delivering a bite to his shoulder. Chris whispered in Danny's ear, I'm going to fuck you hard and deep Danny, said Chris.

I'm going to fuck you unlike any man you have ever had, I'm going to dominate your ass, said Chris. Do you want me to dominate your ass Danny, do you want me to make it mine, said Chris? Yes Chris, said Danny almost breathless. I'm going to make you beg me and then.....I'm going to make you scream my name, whispered Chris as he shoved Danny on his hands and knees. Chris rubbed the head of his cock against Danny's hole, making Danny purr. In one swift motion Chris plowed his cock deep into Danny making Danny yell and cry out, NOW FUCK ME WHORE, growled Chris loudly. Chris began to ram into Danny as Danny moaned and yelped. Chris twisted his fingers into Danny's hair and pulled Danny's head back, IS THIS WHAT YOU WANTED DANNY, yelled Chris? Yes Chris, please don't stop, begged Danny.

Danny could feel Chris' balls slap against his ass as Chris pounded into to Danny. The sensations that Chris was creating in Danny took him to a high he had never experienced. Chris withdrew from Danny and sat upright, now sit on my cock and show me what a good whore you are, said Chris. Danny impaled himself onto Chris cock, a yell leaving his throat. Chris kissed Danny, you better hold the hell on, said Chris. Chris grabbed Danny's hips and began to lift him up and slam him back down on his cock as he thrusted up each time he drove Danny down. You're going to make me fucking cum, hissed Chris as he continued to slam Danny down on his cock. FUCK, yelled Chris as he stood and grabbed Danny's chin, open up cum whore, growled Chris. Chris rammed his cock to the back of Danny's throat as cum burst from the head of his cock. 

Danny shivered as Chris poured his cum down his throat, drink it cum whore, spat Chris. Danny gulped and swallowed until Chris' balls were empty. Chris sat down and pulled Danny into a kiss as he laid back, tasting his own seed on Danny's lips. Danny laid his head on Chris' chest, Chris wrapped his arms around Danny as he trembled and shook. How was that, said Chris? Danny swallowed, if I knew you could fuck like that, I would have tied your ass to the bed a long time ago, said Danny. Chris began to laugh and titled Danny's face up towards him, you were fucking incredible, said Chris. I didn't get too rough did I, asked Chris? I'll be a sore bitch tomorrow, but it was so worth it, said Danny as he kissed Chris.


	9. Chapter 9

Chris woke the next morning and looked at Danny laying across his chest. Chris kissed the top of Danny's head, he and Danny had made love several times last night. Chris gently stroked Danny's hair, he could get used to waking up like this with Danny. Danny stirred and sat up rubbing his eyes, morning, said Danny in his sleepy voice. Chris pulled Danny into a kiss, that's how you say good morning, said Chris. Danny laid back across Chris' chest, how do you feel this morning, asked Chris? Danny smiled, fantastic and more than a little sore, said Danny. I really had a great time last night Danny, said Chris. Me too, said Danny as he kissed Chris. Chris stood and pulled on his underwear, I'll make us some coffee, said Chris walking into the kitchen. Danny stretched before he got up and walked into the kitchen. I wonder how close Uncle Leon is to catching this Jovan guy, said Danny? 

Chris smiled, don't worry, Leon will catch him. Leon and his team made entry into the warehouse, guns aimed and ready. The warehouse was completely empty. He's leading us on a wild goose chase, said Leon. Leon returned to his office and reviewed the information he had, Jovan was toying with Leon. Leon had a bad feeling and took out his phone and called Chris. Hey Leon, said Chris as he answered his phone. Is Danny alright, asked Leon? He's right here, hang on, said Chris as he handed the phone to Danny. Hey Uncle Leon, said Danny. Leon blew out a breath of air, Hey Danny how are you doing, asked Leon. Danny smiled and looked at Chris, I'm doing really well, said Danny making Chris smile. Good, said Leon. Let me talk to Chris, said Leon. Danny handed the phone back to Chris. Jovan is fucking with me, said Leon.

How so, said Chris? This is the second time I've tracked him to a decoy location, said Leon. I've got a bad feeling Chris, is there somewhere else you could take Danny, asked Leon? Chris thought for a minute, yeah, I know some place else I could take him, said Chris. Do it, said Leon, I think Jovan has figured out where Danny is and may be coming for him, said Leon. I'll call for a helicopter evac, said Chris. Chris hung up, we have to leave here today, said Chris. Finish your coffee, get a shower and pack, said Chris. Where are we going, said Danny? Leon thinks our location may have been discovered so I'm moving us to a new one, said Chris. Where, asked Danny? How do you feel about lobster, asked Chris smiling? I adore lobster, why, said Danny? Because you may be eating a lot of it said Chris chuckling. Danny gave Chris a curious look. 

Danny and Chris boarded the helicopter and buckled in. Chris placed the headset on Danny's head. Can you hear me, said Chris into the mic? Yes, said Danny. We should be to our new location in an hour and a half, said Chris. Groovy, said Danny. We will have to make a quick stop at one of the BSAA bases so I can pick some things up, said Chris. An hour later the helicopter landed at a BSAA base, Chris and Danny went inside. Chris took Danny to the Mess Hall, grab something to eat and stay here until I get back, said Chris. Yes sir, said Danny giving Chris a little salute. Chris smiled, Danny could be so sexy sometimes without even trying, thought Chris. Danny went through the line and then found a table. A soldier not much older than Danny walked up to him at the table. Do you mind if I join you, asked the soldier? Not at all, said Danny smiling.

Chris went to the armory and gathered up cameras, trip wires and a host of different weaponry. Make sure all of this gets loaded on the helicopter, said Chris. Yes sir, said the soldier. Chris walked back to the Mess Hall only to find Danny surrounded by soldiers of all different ages. Danny sat in the middle of them laughing and smiling. Chris couldn't be mad, Danny was very attractive and had a very magnetic personality, he naturally drew people to him, especially men. Danny was talking to a soldier that Chris guessed was at least in his mid-thirties, Danny ran his hand across the soldier’s considerable bicep. How do you get them so big and firm, said Danny casting the soldier an alluring look? I work them hard, like I work everything else, said the soldier smiling at Danny. I could show you how hard I work them, said the soldier? 

Chris walked over to the table, the soldiers looked at Chris and suddenly they all stood at attention. I think it's time you boys were going, said Chris. SIR, YES SIR, said the soldiers and left. Chris sat down and looked at Danny smiling. You did that on purpose, said Danny. Chris chuckled, yep, said Chris. I leave for twenty minutes and I come back and find you sitting in the middle of an encampment of men, said Chris laughing. I'm an interesting person, said Danny. No argument here, said Chris laughing. You about ready, asked Chris? Yeah, the food here pretty much sucks donkey balls, said Danny. Chris busted out laughing at the comment. Danny picked up an apple and stood, I'm ready when you are, said Danny. Chris walked Danny back to the helicopter with Chris, they were in the air within minutes. Do you have a knife, asked Danny?

Chris took out a pocket knife and handed it to Danny. Danny began to peel the apple, he had noticed the piolet glancing at him ever so often in his mirror as he ate the apple. Danny cut a piece of the apple off and looked at the piolet looking back at him in the mirror. Danny began to eat the piece of apple seductively and sensually. Danny watched as the piolet reached down and adjust his cock. The piolet came over the headsets, I have an empty seat up here if you would like to come up and join me, said the piolet looking in his mirror at Danny. He's good, said Chris looking at the piolet. Yes sir, said the piolet. You just can't help yourself can you, said Chris smiling? Danny shrugged one of his shoulders. A devious look came across Danny's face that Chris picked up on right away. What, said Chris? Want to have a little fun, said Danny. 

Chris narrowed his eyes and looked at Danny, what's going through that head of yours, said Chris. What do you say we give our piolet a little show, said Danny smiling? What do you mean, said Chris? Danny ran his hand across Chris' cock, I think you know exactly what I mean, said Danny smiling. Here, now, said Chris? Danny chuckled seductively as he pulled down Chris' zipper and took out his cock. Danny began to run his tongue down the shaft as he looked at the piolet watching in the mirror watching him. Fuuuck, said the piolet as he watched Danny slowly sink his mouth over Chris' cock. Chris watched Danny as he used his considerable cock sucking skills on his cock. The piolet had already taken out his cock and was slowly stroking it as he watched Danny work his mouth on Chris' thick nine-inch cock. 

Go finish him, said Chris. Danny unbuckled his seat belt and went to the piolet, let me help you with that, said Danny as he sank his mouth over the piolets thick uncut cock. HO-LY SHIT, said the piolet as Danny took his cock to the back of his throat and massaged his balls. Chris was so turned-on watching Danny suck the piolets cock, Chris wanted to fuck Danny as he sucked the piolet. Danny kept his eyes on Chris as Danny continued to suck the piolet. Little dude, I'm not going to last much longer, said the piolet. Danny increased his efforts, drawing the piolet closer to cumming. FUCK, said the piolet as he began to cum. Danny looked at Chris as he ran his lips up and down the piolet's shaft, the piolet shooting his thick cum in the air. Danny covered the head of the piolet's cock with his mouth, catching the remnants of the piolets cum in his mouth.

Chris began to shoot high in the air, his cum hitting the roof of the helicopter as he watched Danny looking at him while he sucked on the piolets cock. You hot little fucker, growled Chris as he continued to cum. Once the piolet was finished, Danny tucked the piolets soft cock back into his flight suit and gave the piolet a quick kiss and returned to Chris. Chris grabbed Danny by the chin and kissed him, tasting the piolet seed on Danny's lips. That was one of the hottest fucking things I have ever seen, said Chris as he kissed Danny again. Chris, Danny and the piolet began to chuckle, we should be landing in the next five minutes, said the piolet smiling at Chris and Danny in the mirror. The helicopter landed, the piolet turned to Chris and Danny, let me know it you two ever need a lift somewhere, said the piolet smiling. Danny smiled and stepped off the helicopter. 

The helicopter left and Danny looked out over the ocean, where are we, said Danny? Maine, said Chris. Danny looked at the Cape Cod style house, not bad, said Danny. Chris and Danny settled in, is this your place, asked Danny? No, it belongs to my friend Jill, said Chris. Come on, I'll teach you how to bait a lobster and crab trap, said Chris. Chris caught a few fish from the ocean and cut them down the middle and place them on the hooks inside the box traps. Chris anchored the traps to the shore and tossed them into the water. Hopefully in four or five hours we should have some lobsters and crabs, said Chris. And if we don't, said Danny? Then we'll be eating out tonight said Chris. They returned to the house, Danny made some coffee and took Chris a cup on the deck. Danny sat on Chris' lap and kissed him, that was the hottest flight I have ever taken, said Danny. Chris laughed, I agree, said Chris.

Jovan and his men surrounded the cabin. Cooper kicked the door open and he and his men rushed in, the weapons fixed in front of them. They searched the house, they're gone, said Cooper. This Redfield guy is better than I thought, said Jovan. Get ahold of our informant at the BSAA, see if he has any information on where they may have went, said Jovan? Jovan walked upstairs and into Danny's room, the bed was made but no sign of anyone had been there. Jovan walked into the adjacent bathroom, he spotted a pair of speedos hanging from the shower rod and pulled them down. Jovan gently pressed them against his nose and inhaled deeply, taking in Danny's scent. Danny, said Jovan. Jovan folded the speedos and placed them in his pocket. Now I have your scent, said Jovan smiling.


	10. Chapter 10

Danny sat looking out over the ocean, he was worried about Jovan finding him. Chris sat down next to Danny, what's got you worried, said Chris? Who said I'm worried, said Danny as he continued to stare out at the ocean? Well, that look on your face for one, said Chris. Danny looked at Chris, what if this nut job Jovan finds me Chris, what's he going to do to me, said Danny? Chris put his arm around Danny and Danny laid his head on Chris' shoulder. I won't let him hurt you Danny, If I have to move you every day to a new location then that's what I'll do, said Chris. It's just scary thinking there is some guy out there that want's hurt me because he's pissed off at Uncle Leon, said Danny. Leon will catch this guy and lock him up this will all be over with, said Chris planting a kiss on the side of Danny's head. Let's go see if we caught anything in our traps, said Chris?

Chris pulled in the lobster trap, OH MY GOD, said Danny, we got some. They're good size too, said Chris. Danny watched the lobsters flip around in the trap, Let's check the crab trap, said Chris as he pulled it in. WOW, said Danny. There so many of them, said Danny. Chris smiled as he watched Danny's excited face looking at the crabs. Let's get these in a holding tank and go to the store, said Chris. Chris and Danny returned form the store and put everything away. So how are we going to cook these guys, said Danny? We'll just boil them, melt some butter and chow down, said Chris. There's no wat even you could eat all of them, said Danny. What we don't eat I make a crab and lobster salad out of them for lunch tomorrow, said Chris. Chris and Danny began to eat the lobster and crabs. I'm done, said Danny, I couldn't eat another bite.

Cooper walked into Jovan's office, I got a lead on Redfield, said Cooper. Our guy on the inside overheard a helicopter piolet bragging about getting a blow job from some young guy while flying Captain Redfield to Maine, said Cooper. The young guy that was with Redfield fits Danny's description perfectly, said Cooper. So he likes sucking cock, said Jovan smiling. The piolet dropped them off in a seaside town called Camden Bay, said Cooper. Jovan smiled, looks like we are going to Camden Bay, said Jovan. Get a team assembled and meet at the air field in one hour, said Jovan. Jovan looked at Danny's picture on his computer, such a handsome young man you are Danny, I look forward to testing your skills, said Jovan as he rubbed his hardening cock. Jovan pictured Danny on his knees looking up at Jovan as he sucked his cock. So fucking hot, said Jovan.

I GOT HIM LEON, yelled the agent as he ran over to Leon. Where is he, said Leon? He's been right under our noses the whole time, said the agent. The agent set down the map, he's been less than fifth-teen miles from us the whole fucking time, said the agent. What is this place, asked Leon? It's an abandoned airport, they built the new one a mile away, but the air strip is still being used, said the agent. Get the team ready, let's go get this mother fucker, said Leon. Leon and the team loaded into Humvee's and SUV's, GO, yelled Leon as they tore down the road towards the abandoned airport. Is everyone on board, asked Jovan? Yes sir, said Cooper. Let's go, Leon and his BSAA buddies will be arriving any minute, smiled Jovan. Leon jumped out of the Humvee as he seen the cargo plane getting air bourn, Leon aimed his gun, but he knew he was too far away. GODDAMIT, yelled Leon.

Danny stood on the porch looking out over the ocean, Danny had always like being by the ocean, it was always calming and soothing to him. Chris walked up next to him and lit a joint and handed it to him. Danny chuckled as he hit the joint and handed it back to Chris. Still worried, said Chris? Nah, just appreciating the beauty and vastness of the ocean, it just seems to go on forever, said Danny. Chris and Danny finished the joint, want to go for a walk on the beach, asked Chris? Sure, said Danny. Danny collected a few shells as they walked, the sun was beginning to set and the orangey-yellow light made Danny's hair look as if were the color of hot embers. Danny looked at Chris and smiled, what are you looking at, said Danny. Chris put his hands around Danny's waist, a most beautiful young man, said Chris as he kissed Danny.

Chris looked down at Danny, why couldn't I have met you twenty years ago, said Chris? You could have, but I would have only been three years old, chuckled Danny. What's wrong with the here and now, said Danny? Chris smiled, I'm far too old for you Danny, and what would people say when they saw us together, said Chris? They would probably ask the most obvious question, said Danny. And what's that, said Chris. What's that dude got to keep such a hot guy like that at his side, said Danny. Chris laughed. Or they might think I'm a whore and you're paying me, laughed Danny. Chris placed his hand on Danny's cheek and studied his face. Whomever you end up with will be the luckiest man in the world, said Chris as he slowly kissed Danny. That man could be you if you could get past this whole age thing and the Uncle Leon thing, said Danny.

You should be with someone you own age, doing what young guys do, said Chris. I can think of something that guys can do at any age, said Danny rubbing his hand against Chris cock. Hmmm, said Chris. I just might be able to accommodate that, said Chris. Chris and Danny returned to the house, Danny poured some wine and the two sat in a porch swing on the back porch. What is it you think you see in me, asked Chris? Danny ran his fingers through Chris hair, for starters you are by far the hottest damn man I have ever met, said Danny. Chris chuckled. You're a good man Christopher Redfield, you're honest to a fault, you stand up for what you believe in, you care and protect people that you haven't even met, said Danny, that's the definition of a man. And I think you secretly like kittens and puppies, said Danny.

Chris started to laugh, don't tell no one, but I do like kittens and puppies, said Chris. So my age doesn't bother you at all, said Chris. No Chris it doesn't, said Danny running his fingers across the stubble on Chris' chin. You like that huh, said Chris? I do, on you it's just so fucking sexy, said Danny kissing Chris. I'll keep that in mind, said Chris smiling. You know I'm only going to get older, soon my hair and my stubble will be white and I'll be an old man, how do you think you will feel then, asked Chris? Three words for you Redfield, HOT... GANDPA ...SEX, said Danny. Chris exploded with laughter. You got a kinky side to you, don't you, said Chris? You have NO idea, said Danny kissing Chris. I like you Chris, I mean it's more than just attraction, said Danny. What would you call it, said Chris? I don't know, what would you call it, said Danny?

The power in the house goes out, damn fuses, said Chris. Stay here, I'll be right back, said Chris. Chris grabs the flash light from the kitchen and heads down stairs to the basement, he finds the fuses and replaces the burnt out one, nothing happens, DANNY, yells Chris as he runs up the stairs and outside, a man is holding Danny by the throat and has a gun to his head. That's far enough, Mr. Redfield, said a man standing in the shadows. Your reputation precedes you Captain, but I'm afraid this is where your journey comes to an end, as he cocks a bullet into the chamber of his gun. NOOO, screamed Danny as he broke free of his captor and put himself in front of Chris. I WON'T LET YOU KILL HIM, yelled Danny. I will come with you willingly and without resistance if you promise not to harm Chris, said Danny. What do you propose, said the man in the shadows?

Cuff him to the porch, or the deck, but please don't kill him, said Danny as he hit his knees, I'll beg if that's what you want, said Danny. Danny no, said Chris. The man from the shadows stepped forward and kneeled down in front of Danny, a man as beautiful as you should beg for nothing, others should beg you, said the man. You promise to come with me willingly, without a fight, said the man? I do, IF, you promise not to kill him, said Danny. You have my word, Redfield shall not be killed, said the man as he extended his hand to Danny. Danny took the man's hand and stood, now come with me, said the man. Danny looked back at Chris and gave a slight smile. The man looked at Danny, my name is Jovan and I am most happy to finally meet you as he kissed Danny's hand. Jovan tuned and shot Chris in the leg.

CHRIS, screamed Danny as he knelt next to Chris, I'm alright, said Chris. Danny stood and turned to Jovan, YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T HURT HIM, screamed Danny. No, I said I wouldn't kill him, said Jovan. I can't have the good Captain trying to stop me, said Jovan. Cuff him to the porch post, said Jovan. A soldier grabs Chris, EASY, said Danny grabbing the soldier’s arm. The soldier turns and shoves Danny causing him to fall. Chris lands a punch to the soldier’s jaw knocking him back. The soldier kicks Chris in the mid-section and cuffs him to the porch. Jovan kneels quickly next to Danny, are you alright little one, asked Jovan? Danny can see actual concern on Jovan's face? Yeah, said Danny as Jovan helps Danny stand. Jovan takes out his gun and shoots the soldier that shoved Danny in the head, killing him where he stood.

Let me be clear, Danny is my honored guest, to mistreat him in any way, shape or form will cost you your life, is that clear, said Jovan? YES SIR, yelled the soldiers. Jovan cupped Danny's face, I promise no harm will befall you while you are with me, said Jovan. If one of these men make a single hair on you head fall out of place, point him out and I will end him, said Jovan. Danny studied Jovan's face, the man was middle eastern, his dark brown eyes showed a softness to Danny. Jovan was tall, at least 6' 4, with an impressive athletic build. Jovan's face was framed by a thick, jet black beard that was precisely trimmed and maintained and stood out against his olive skin. His hair was thick and trimmed short, Jovan was a strikingly handsome man. Jovan wrapped Danny's arm around his and escorted Danny to the car. Are you hungry little on, asked Jovan?


	11. Chapter 11

Chris was finally able to break the post and call Leon. Leon arrived with a full unit of BSAA soldiers. I'm sorry Leon, by the time I realized it was a trick Jovan already had Danny, said Chris. Jovan is a master at deceit, said Leon, we'll get Danny back. You're lucky Jovan didn't kill you, said Leon. It was because of Danny, said Chris. What do you mean, said Leon? Danny begged Jovan not to kill me and told Jovan he would go willingly with him if he let me live, said Chris. And I bet he shot and cuffed you to that post to keep you from following him, said Leon? You know this Jovan very well, said Chris. I should, I'm the one that trained him before he broke away from the BSAA and decided to become a Black Market Trader, said Leon. He'll contact me soon enough with what he wants, said Leon. There's something I need to tell you Leon, said Chris. What's that, asked Leon?

Jovan led Danny to a sprawling bedroom that was expensively decorated and led him to a small sofa to sit down. You must be exhausted from today’s event's said Jovan? Take a hot bath, get some rest, I'll have the chief prepare a meal for you, said Jovan as he kissed Danny's hand. Jovan left the bedroom, he could hear the door being locked. Let's hope there's not a fire, said Danny to himself. Danny walked out on the small balcony and looked down. He could probably climb down but there were far too many armed guards waiting at the bottom. Danny looked around the luxury room, I guess this beats the hell out of some dirty cell, said Danny. Danny ran a hot bath and slowly walked into the giant tub. Danny heard the door open and in walked a waiter with a wine glass and a bottle of wine. Master Jovan thought you may enjoy a glass of wine with your bath, said the waiter. Did he, smiled Danny.

What is Chris, said Leon? Chris blew out a huff of air, something happened between Danny and I, said Chris. Something like what, said Leon? Danny and I....slept together....more than once, said Chris. That's it, said Leon? Yeah and I know you are probably pissed about it, but it happened, said Chris. Leon busted out laughing, oh my god, and you thought I would be pissed off about that, said Leon as he continued to laugh. We have been friend’s a long time Leon and I shouldn't have given in like that, said Chris. Leon really began to laugh, dude you never stood a chance against Danny, I could tell when he met you, he was going to come after you, laughed Leon. So you're not mad, said Chris. Why would I be mad, Danny is grown, it's none of my business who he fucks, including you, said Leon. So you and I are cool, said Chris?

Danny was soaking in the tub when there was a knock at the door, come in said Danny. Jovan stopped at the bathroom door, please forgive me for interrupting your bath, but I had some clothes brought over for you, said Jovan. When you are done with your bath, please come down stairs at your leisure and pick out what you like, said Jovan. I'll do that, said Danny. Well don't just stand there, my little feet could use a good massaging, said Danny. Jovan made his way to the bottom of the tub where Danny had extended one of his feet out of the water. Jovan gently laid Danny's foot in his lap and began to massage it. Danny sipped his wine and looked at Jovan, I do appreciate your hospitality, said Danny smiling at Jovan. Jovan looked at Danny, a treasure such as you deserve this and so much more, said Jovan as he dropped a lite kiss on the top of Danny's foot.

Leon continued to laugh. This wasn't the reaction I was expecting, said Chris. Look my nephew is hot, even I can see that, said Leon. What's wrong with having a hot, young guy being interested in you, said Leon? You don't think it's...weird, said Chris? Look, Danny has never been traditional in any sense of the word, he's his own person, with his own likes and dislikes, said Leon. Leon studied Chris' face, you like him don't you, said Leon? I mean, yeah he's hot and all, but I'm way too old for him, said Chris. That kind of stuff never really mattered to Danny, I'm surprised he didn't tell you that, said Leon. He did tell me that, I was just worried that you would be totally freaked out that one of you oldest friends was, you know, fucking my nephew, said Leon finishing the sentence? If Danny said he likes you, then he likes you, said Leon.

Danny put on the robe and slippers and walked down stairs and into the large dining hall. Rack after rack of clothing stood before Danny and all of it designer. Danny past by some of the racks and gazed at some of the clothing. Well anything to your liking, asked Jovan as he walked up? There's just so much, I simply can't make up my mind, said Danny. Then you shall have it all, said Jovan as he snapped his fingers and the men began to carry all of the clothing upstairs. Danny hooked his arm through Jovan's, you are very kind, but I can't help but wonder what your plans are for me, said Danny as they walked down the hallway? Jovan turned to Danny and placed his hand on Danny's cheek, as I said before no harm shall come to you, I promise, said Jovan kissing Danny's hand. So what are you going to do with me, asked Danny in a sultry fashion?

Sir we have a lock, said the soldier. FUCK, yelled Leon as he looked at the screen. What is it, said Chris? I had a tracking chip placed in Danny years ago in case he was ever taken, said Leon. Is it not working, asked Chris? No, it's working just fine, it's where Jovan took him is the problem, said Leon. Where did he take him, asked Chris? To his estate in Colorado, said Leon. So let's go get Danny and kick Jovan's ass, said Chris. It won't be that simple, said Leon. His estate in Colorado is strategically placed and the man is armed to the teeth, said Leon. He could hold off an army in that place, said Leon. So you and I will go in, we'll shut down his defenses so our guys can attack and get Danny the hell out of there, said Chris. Leon looked at Chris, he knew Chris was right. Alright, lets get back to the BSAA and get geared up, said Leon.

So why do you hate my Uncle Leon so much, said Danny? Leon destroyed my budding empire and I have struggled since to rebuild it, said Jovan. So are you going to kill him, asked Danny? Jovan turned to Danny and placed his hand on his cheek, do not concern yourself with such things, said Jovan. Now you should go upstairs and dress, dinner will be served in a little while, said Jovan. Danny smiled and walked upstairs to dressed. The servants had arranged all of the shoes and clothing in the huge walk-in closet, Danny picked out an outfit and dressed. There was a knock at the door, come in, said Danny. Three tall men walked in, each of them had a large velvet tray in their hands. What's this, said Danny? Jovan walked past the men and over to Danny, a jewel such as you should be bejeweled, said Jovan as he removed the covers from the trays exposing a collection of expensive jewelry.

Chris and Leon returned to the closest BSAA base and prepared for the assault. Are you sure you will be alright with that gunshot wound, asked Leon? I'll be fine, it's not that bad, said Chris. Chris sat and thought about Danny and wondered if he was alright. You're worried about Danny aren't you, said Leon looking at Chris? What if this Jovan guy is hurting Danny, said Chris? Leon laughed, you don't know Danny very well then, said Leon. He's probably got Jovan eating out of his hand right now, said Leon. Danny could charm Lucifer himself, said Leon laughing. Chris smiled and thought back on how Danny would give him that look when he wanted something. Chris found himself really missing Danny. Let's get to the command center, said Leon as Chris followed him down the hallway. They arrived at the command center only to find Jill standing there.

It's all so beautiful said Danny as he looked at all of the expensive jewelry on the velvet trays. Now how am I supposed to pick from such gorgeous things, said Danny. Danny picked up a large yellow diamond ring and placed it on his hand, this is beautiful, said Danny. That is a twenty-five-carat vivid yellow diamond ring, said Jovan. And I think its cousin would complement your other hand as well as Jovan picked up a large white diamond ring and placed it on Danny's other hand. Jovan placed a thick yellow gold chain that another large yellow and white diamond pendant around Danny's neck. You are absolutely stunning said Jovan as he offered Danny his arm, allow me to escort you to dinner, said Jovan as he walked Danny out of the room and down the stairs to the great dining hall. Jovan seated Danny and took a seat across from him.

Did you two really think I didn't know what you were up to, said Jill? Nothing happens at the BSAA that I don't know about, said Jill. It's a good plan and it'll work, said Chris. We can't just leave Danny with Jovan, said Chris. Jill looked at Chris, you seem to be pretty passionate about this whole situation, said Jill? Him and Danny did the "wild thang" and I think our Christopher may be smitten, chuckled Leon. Did you have to her that, said Chris looking at Leon. So tell me Chris, are you hearing wedding bells, chuckled Jill? Can we please get back to the mission if you two are done giving me shit, said Chris? Your best bet is going to be an approach from the west, said Jill. The rock face is pretty sheer and there are less detectors and defenses there, said Jill. Oh Chris before I forget, you might want to stop on the way and pick up some flowers for Danny, said Jill as her and Leon busted out laughing.


End file.
